


Interpretations of Immortality

by Prim_the_Amazing



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Davesprite doesn't age and Jade is Suprisingly Into It, F/M, Immortality, Implied Davesprite Cloaca, Mild Sexual Content, POV Jade Harley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/pseuds/Prim_the_Amazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davesprite stopped coming for the measuring sessions a short while after John started growing as well. You didn’t make a fuss about it. </p><p>(There had been zero progress on his height chart.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interpretations of Immortality

He doesn’t age.

It had occurred to you a few weeks after the golden ship had set course that your immortality may have some significant consequences besides the obvious ones. Immortality can be a pretty vague concept! Do you all continue aging forever and ever, acquiring more and more wrinkles, never dying no matter how much your bones creak and ache? Sounds hellish, honestly! Do you reset after a certain time, reliving puberty over and over again? Doesn’t sound that fun, honestly. The only way you can find out if those things are true is to wait (for a very long time) and see. But there are some things you can find out a little bit quicker!

Do you even age at all anymore? Will you all be frozen at the age of thirteen for eternity, on the threshold of the road to maturity? You decided to use some highly scientific methods to find out.

You feel the press of the pencil against the top of your head rubbing back and forth as Nannasprite marks exactly how tall you are on the wall. She was more than happy to help you document your growth. She insisted that the other ‘sweet children’ join in, and you agreed! Bigger sample size. Also it was fun!

Over the course of months you noted that you grew an incremental inch here and there. Slow and steady developments, completely normal. John didn’t seem to be doing any growing at all, at which he was disappointed, before he suddenly hit a massive growth spurt. He was a massive smug butt about this and sort of lorded it over you just a bit. Well _he_ can go and have fun with his growing pains.

Davesprite stopped coming for the measuring sessions a short while after John started growing as well. You didn’t make a fuss about it.

(There had been zero progress on his height chart.)

You measure it and note it down as your body starts changing. Your thighs and hips and chest go from plank slender to something that is decidedly not plank slender, so quickly that you gain stretch marks. You make the conscious decision not to feel the slightest bit bad about it. You start growing hair in places that you’re scared to put sharp things against, so you don’t even try shaving. You deliberately don’t feel bad about that either.

John’s shoulders get broader. As he jumps and runs around and explores the four planets he gains muscles. He starts getting an awkward mustache if he forgets to shave in the morning. His voice gets deeper, and gradually starts cracking less and less.

You hope for the best outcome that you’ve been able to think of, that you continue aging until Sburb decides that you’ve hit your peak maturity. You desperately try not to dwell on the countless other theories your mind continues conjuring up, decidedly more nightmarish in tone.

Davesprite is already at that hopeful end point, body frozen in time. It’s not like he doesn’t change. His body slowly heals, resetting him to his ‘default state’. His wings are back to normal within a year. But his voice doesn’t deepen, his shoulders don’t broaden, he doesn’t get muscles or hair in new places, and you’ve noticed no stretch marks.

Immortality is a vague concept, with different interpretations, and it seems that Sburb saw fit to have at least two different kinds of immortality in the game. One for the players and another for the sprites.

You know it bothers him. Of course it bothers him. He feels like a kid hanging out with the older guys, like he’s being left behind. You note it in the way he slowly stops initiating touching between the two of you, where before he had always been the first to start things. You had thought it’d been cute to watch him gather his nerves, hear his ironically cheesy come on, or feel a short, nervous peck on your cheek like you were grade schoolers. You liked to humor him.

Well, you’re not going to humor this. You’re not going to let him let this come between the two of you.

So you start being the one to initiate things. And. It changes things. You find yourself looking at him in casual moments, eyeing him, riling yourself up.

“You’re so pretty,” you breathe into the shell of his ear once. Objectively, it probably wouldn’t be what he wanted to hear. Boys are pretty. Men are handsome. But you says it with such sincerity and emotion that he can’t help but blush bright orange, and you love it. He tries to say something back, something witty or hot, and his voice cracks. He blushes more. _You love it_.

He really is pretty. So lithe, so slender, so small. So cute! You want to hug and cuddle and kiss him forever. And other things.

You like the way he fits in your lap. You like the way his head nestles under your chin when you hug him. You like the way you can pick him up as easy as that, all brittle, hollow bird bones, light as a feather. You like the way you can easily circle one of your hands around his wrist. You like the way you can pin him down with your weight. You _really_ like touching him with your hands. They look so big on him, _inside_ him.

You love it and you make sure he loves it as well.


End file.
